


J'empoisonnerai ton sommeil

by Ambrena



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Malédiction, Poetry, curse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La malédiction d'Apollon à Cassandre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'empoisonnerai ton sommeil

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrite pour le round 4 de Kink En Stock, sur le prompt "Mythologie grecque – Cassandre/Apollon – Maître et esclave - 'J'empoisonnerai ton sommeil ' ".

J’empoisonnerai ton sommeil, ma douce, mon amante. Depuis que tu m’as refusé, j’erre sans fin, délaissé. Rien ne vaut ta chaleur, ton sourire. Rien non plus ta tromperie. Et je me vengerai. 

J’empoisonnerai ta vie, ma chérie, ma toute belle. Tu ne m’as jamais aimé, en vérité, avoue-le. Tu ne cherchais que ce que je pouvais t’offrir. Et en réponse, tu vas souffrir.

Je ne puis te reprendre ce que je t’ai donné, mais tu regretteras de m’avoir tant dupé. Tu seras paria des hommes, de toute éternité. Cauchemars, rêves et visions, tous te tourmenteront. Sans que tu puisses les partager, sans que ton fardeau ne soit jamais allégé. 

Ils te prendront pour une folle, ou pour une demeurée. Tu erreras, l’œil hagard, sans jamais être écoutée. Tu verras le chaos et les armes ; ils riront de tes cris, de tes larmes. La poussière s’attachera à tes pieds ; l’oubli savourera ton nom. 

J’empoisonnerai ton sommeil de visions, ô toi, mon aimée, ombre de mon soleil. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, en vain tu supplieras, et tes nuits seront miennes – pas comme je l’aurais souhaité, mais tu l’as mérité. 

Je ne puis te reprendre ce que je t’ai offert, c’est vrai. Mais tu peux souffrir. Oui, tu tant vas souffrir. Je distillerai des rêves venimeux dans toutes tes nuits. Jamais tu ne connaîtras le repos. Jamais les prophéties n’auront tant été un fardeau. 

Je te cracherai dans la bouche. Des serpents s’agiteront dans ta couche. Tu seras percée de mille feux, de mille flèches. Ravagée par la peste, tu me supplieras de t’achever. Tu en auras l’intuition, avant le monde entier, mais cela ne pourra que te tourmenter.

Et moi, roi cruel, je rirai sur mon trône. Ta lignée s’effacera, héritiers, épigones. Je boirai ta détresse, ton désarroi sera mien. Je me délecterai de tes appels à l’aide. Puisque je ne peux pas t’avoir, tu seras seule pour l’éternité.

Et les seuls à te désirer te violeront pour te posséder. Tu ne détiendras plus le doux et pur amour que je t’avais voué. Tu seras damnée, tu me prieras de t’épargner.

J’empoisonnerai ton sommeil, ma princesse, ma reine. Ma Cassandre mortelle.


End file.
